


Someone To Rescue

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Sifki - Freeform, warfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: The first time Loki let Sif come to his rescue had been for a game. The fact that he had come to rely on her afterwards, in his own way, was much more of a happy coincidence.
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44
Collections: Mischief and Mistletoe 2019





	Someone To Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/gifts).



The first time it happened, it was a game.

Thor, Fandral, and Volstagg were on were side and Sif was on the other, glaring the group down as if she could stroke them down with gaze alone. Loki was off to the side, as he often was, watching the back in forth.

"Someone has to play the damsel," Thor insisted. "And you're the only girl."

"No!" Sif insisted, stamping her foot angrily. "I refuse. I want to be the rescuer!"

Fandral groan, rolling his eyes and slumping his shoulders. "You always do this!"

"Sif," Volstagg implored. "We'll never get to play if you don't agree."

"I don't want to be rescued!" she yelled. "I never will!"

"You're the only girl!" Thor insisted, raising his voice. "No one else can do it!"

Sif took a deep breath and Loki could tell that screaming was about to start. Sif always readied herself this way when she was planning to dig in her heels and become as loud as possible to yell at Thor.

"I'll do it," Loki said quickly, if only to save his ears. "I'll be the one that needs rescue."

"The maiden," Fandral corrected.

Loki glared at Fandral and hissed out his correction, "The one that needs rescue!"

"Great! We can play now!" Volstagg agreed..

"I don't want to rescue Loki," Thor pouted.

"Sif can rescue me," Loki said forcefully. "You can be the villain."

"What?"

Before Thor could complain anymore, Sif pulled her wooden sword and ran at him. Thor yelped, falling to the ground as he dodged her swing and scrambling to pull his own before Sif could hit him.

The day ended with Siff and Loki smiling triumphantly at each other. Sif for getting to play the hero and Loki for getting to play a prank on his brother.

* * *

In later years, when they were both nearer to their majority and Loki had become more known for pranks, he'd seek out her assistance. It was not unusual for him to barge into her room unannounced, as he did now, and proclaim, "I need an alibi."

Sif looked up from the book in her lap to frown at him. "What did you do now?"

"Does that really matter?" Loki asked in exasperation. "Freya is on her way right now--"

"Yes, it matters," Sif insisted. "And if you are in a hurry, you best speak quickly."

Loki hesitated for a moment before saying, "I stole Freya's cloak of invisibility for a prank, but I haven't gotten to pull it yet, so please!" He clasped his hands together imploringly.

Sif gave him an unimpressed look before gesturing toward the side of her bed. "Explain this to me," she ordered.

Loki dove onto the bed, making himself look comfortable as he launched into an explanation of the math she was studying. Sif had just turned her head back to the page where he was pointing when her door was slammed open again. 

"Loki!" Freya yelled as she stormed in, stopping in her tracks as she saw them on the bed. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she took in the sight and Loki's words halted. She looked Loki over a moment before turning to Sif. "Has he been helping you this whole time?"

"Yes," Sif answered. Then to seem more authentic, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion and watched him out the corner of her gaze and asked, "Why?"

Freya just sighed and crossed her arms. "Never mind it. If Loki did not do it, I do not wish to give him ideas." Her expression softened as she looked at Sif again. "I'm sorry about barging in on you. I checked Thor's room first, but.."

Sif sighed. "I understand, my lady. Think nothing of it."

Freya smiled at her, looked at Loki once more, before leaving the room and pulling the door closed behind her. 

Loki let out a sigh, smiling at her. "Thank you, Sif."

"Yeah, yeah. You're still going to explain this to me."

Loki smiled widely. "Of course."'

* * *

After they'd reached majority, when they'd begun to go on adventures alone and Loki and Sif had grown apart, she was still the one to rescue him. There was always a part in their journeys, be in while they were in a town or on the road, that Loki went off by himself. He always told someone where he was going and that someone was usually Thor. But there were times when he looked a little more worried, a little more hesitant, was a little more secretive, and those times he came to Sif. 

Sometimes it was a note slipped to her in a tavern that had an address and time frame that he was to return and sometimes it was finding him standing hesitantly by her tent when they were all retiring for bed. One notable time, she'd returned to her room to find him already waiting for her.

"Well met, my lady," Loki said hesitantly.

Sif watching him with narrowed eyes as she closed her doors, folding her arms as she stared him down. "What do you want Loki?"

Despite their drifting apart, they had never quite managed to leave each other's orbit and Sif had never figured out how she felt about that. Loki was secretive and standoffish and rude most of the time, but two of those three were things that were said about her as well. They had practiced swords and magic together in secret in their youth, had their first kiss together in the shadows, screaming matching in the halls, traded grudges and favors equally. They were complicated and she didn't know how to untangle that or even if she wanted to.

Loki looked at her nervously as he held out a piece of paper and said, "I wanted to give this to you."

"What is it?" she questioned without moving an inch.

Loki pressed his lips together firmly. "It's a location. I'm going to... well, that doesn't matter. I should be back in two days. If I'm not back in five, I thought someone should know."

"And you thought that someone should be me?" she asked, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach to keep up her glare. "Not Thor?"

Loki took a few steps closer, reaching out to press the paper into her hand and holding it lightly. "I wouldn't want Thor to be the one to come after me if something went awry."

Sif tried to pretend that the trust he showed her didn't make something warm flutter in her chest. Her eyes met his and her heartbeat sped up a little as his gaze darted from her own and his cheeks reddened. "What are you up to, Loki?"

His eyes found hers again as he smiled. It was his mischief smile, a smile that always charmed her a little, even when she didn't want to. "That would be telling, my dear."

Her hand tightened on the paper. "I'll find out anyway."

"You will," he agreed. He moved closer to her. She didn't know whether he wanted to be closer to her or to leave and before she had to find out, she moved out of the way of the door. 

He hesitated a moment, held her gaze, and left before either of them said another word.

Three days later she polished her sword and readied her armor to go rescue him.

Four days later she left for her journey.

Five days later she was breaking Loki out of prison and fighting off two guards after cutting him out of his ropes.

"How do you always get into this much trouble?" Sif grunted as she dodged an opposing blade.

Loki tossed a knife at her opening, creating an opening for her as they moved to dodge. "Talent, unfortunately."

Hours later, when they had successfully escaped the prison and hidden from their captors, Sif turned to him and questioned. "What was so important that you had to get thrown into prison?" she asked him.

Loki hesitated. He bit his lip and fidgeted in place for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an amulet the color of her eyes. He held it out to her as he slowly met her gaze. "It's for protection," he explained. "It will save you from mortal blows and warm you of unseen danger. I wanted you to have it."

Sif's eyes widened as she was staring at him, and him, with awe as she took it in her hands. "It's for me?"

Loki nodded. "I know that this is not the typical way that one obtains courting gift..."

Sif chocked on her own shock and nearly dropped the amulet. "C-courting!"

"You have always been there for me," Loki said slowly. "Even when we were children, even when I did not deserve it, you have always allowed me to come to you. I wanted to show you that you can come to me, as well, that I want you to. I wasn't sure how else to show that I..."

Sif stepped closer to him. "That you..."

"That I... care..." he said softly. "Deeply."

Sif pulled him closer, laughing as she wrapped her arms around him. "Loki, only you would go through such trouble and then summarize yourself in five words or less."

Loki chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. "Even should you reject me, I wanted my sentiment be meaningful in some way." He pulled back just enough to slip the amulet around her neck.

"It was always going to be meaningful," she insisted. "And I accept. Clearly, you'd be useless without me."

He laughed as he cupped her face and brought their foreheads together. "That I would," he agreed. "And you'd be aimless without someone to rescue." 

Sif laughed as well before leaned forward to press their lips together.


End file.
